Foresight
by Acestar
Summary: What if the Doctor had had a warning that the White Guardian would be coming... set between Terminus and Enlightenment, 5th Doctor.
1. The problem with the TARDIS

Disclaimer- okay, I don't own any of the characters, the BBC does. But I own the name of Tegan   
( as I was named after Janet Fielding's character)!  
Foresight  
  
  
Tegan sighed resignedly as the Doctor made his way back to the console room. Another of   
the Doctor's remarks she couldn't answer back to. It seemed that since Nyssa left he was full of   
them- or maybe she just noticed them more now she didn't have Nyssa to talk to. Only one thing   
could make this tedious day worse...  
  
  
"Not sighing over the Doctor again are we, Tegan?"  
  
  
Tegan gritted her teeth. Trust him to turn up just when she didn't want him anywhere near him.   
She turned round to face his smug face, and felt like she wanted to hit it- not for the first   
time.  
  
  
"No, actually, Turlough. Anyway, I was taught it was rude to spy on people." She retorted   
haughtily. That'll teach him.  
  
  
"And I always thought you could only spy on them if they didn't know you were there.   
Our conflicting views meet again."   
He replied as smoothly as ever, the annoying air of confidence running through his refined voice.  
Tegan bristled at the obvious insult, but by now she'd learnt to control her anger. Just about...  
A loud explosion put an end to their childish squabble. After a fleeting glance at each other's   
concerned faces, both ran back towards the console room- the only place where the explosion   
could have happened.   
  
  
As Tegan skidded on her shoes through the open door to the console room, she knew   
something was seriously wrong. The lighting in the console room had dimmed to a soft glow, and   
the Doctor was running round the console flicking switches and fiddling with dials, mumbling to   
himself as he went.  
  
  
"It's not the chameleon circuit, that went years ago. It could be the.. no, it's not the   
time element. So what's going on.... oh Tegan, didn't see you there."   
  
  
Tegan ran a nervous hand through her short hair. If a vital piece of the TARDIS had blown  
up, it wouldn't be the first time. She advanced with some disguised caution to where the   
Doctor's feet were protruding from underneath the console. She was too scared to stop herself   
from asking the obvious.  
  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
The Doctor sighed- and Tegan could guess what he was going to say next.  
  
"Ah- I'd hoped you could tell me."   
  
He straightened himself up as Turlough burst into the room. Nerves took over Tegan's   
sense of rationality.  
  
  
"Where have you been? You know more of this stuff than I do, yet I'm the one here first!  
Not ideal, is it?"  
  
"It's really not Turlough's fault, Tegan," the Doctor interjected. "I'm sure he has a   
perfectly good explanation, don't you, Turlough?"  
  
  
The look on Turlough's face not only answered the Doctor's question, but also put all   
ideas of sabotage by Turlough from Tegan's mind. He was evidently breathless, his face flushed   
red. He could barely speak.  
  
  
"Nyssa's room... mirror portal... trouble.."  
  
  
He fell against the doorway to catch his breath as the Doctor rushed past him towards   
Nyssa's old room, Tegan not far behind. On her way out, she grabbed his blazer.  
  
  
"Come on, you."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Good so far? If you like it, go on to chapter two to discover what new trouble is aboard the   
TARDIS 


	2. Back to the present

As the Doctor bolted into his old companion's room, he allowed himself to smile briefly   
as memories of Nyssa flooded his mind. He could picture her face in immense detail, even though   
it had been a week since she had decided to leave the TARDIS crew. He cleared his mind and looked  
round for the 'trouble' Turlough had mentioned.   
  
He stood face to face with what Turlough had correctly described as a 'mirror portal'.   
However, a thin mist obscured any view he may have seen. A sound from behind him made him whip   
round. The door was closing itself- then disappeared from sight, melding perfectly with the wall.   
  
  
"Just like on Terminus," he murmured to himself. A new sound from where the portal hung,   
suspended in the air, made him turn back to face the mirror. The mist was clearing, and a vague   
facial outline was appearing. The Doctor screwed up his eyes to see the face in more detail as it  
drifted eerily toward the front on the mirror. But as it got nearer, the Doctor didn't need a   
better view. He knew who he was looking at.   
  
  
"My first form, as it were," he said under his breath, although there was no one  
else to hear him. The image was as sharp as it would ever be now, its white hair sticking out as  
usual, its dark eyes staring almost blankly into the room, the wrinkles around its eyes more   
predominant than usual. The Doctor took a slightly reverent step forwards towards what was   
ultimately himself. The mirror face of the first ever face of the Doctor stared back at him, as   
though studying a lab specimen through a microscope. At last, it spoke.  
  
  
"Hmm. I never thought I'd ever understand cricket."  
  
  
The Doctor only smiled. What could you say to your previous form that wouldn't be   
offensive to yourself? Silence seemed the best answer. But apparently, it didn't suit the   
mirror-Doctor.   
  
  
"Meek and silent, am I? Well, I guess a change is good every now and again," it remarked.   
"Ah, no. I was wondering what to say," the Doctor replied.  
"Oh- another wonderer. Still, as the saying goes, you can't win them all."  
  
  
The Doctor frowned. He was more or less arguing with himself. It defied all logic- yet, stranger   
things were now happening, as the face began to distort and change. A mane of brown curls   
replaced the wispy strands of white, and penetrating blue eyes replaced the emotionless grey.   
Even the voice sounded more.... more alive. The blue eyes danced in their sockets as the new face  
spoke.  
  
  
"Ah- a good sporting man! That's what I like to see, a man with priorities. I take it   
you're the newest regeneration of me?" it said, the voice full of confidence and spark, the eyes   
practically shining with a childish eagerness. It was quite a contrast, and the Doctor could only  
stand and stare for a few seconds. Then he remembered how he used to be... his last form had been  
vivacious, outgoing and more than slightly insane. At least he made good conversation.  
  
  
"Yes, you are quite correct. I am the new you, as it were," replied the Doctor, a little   
less uncertainly. The mirror-Doctor smiled.  
"And how are my assistants?"  
  
  
The Doctor looked towards the pale floor. How do you explain to yourself that not   
everyone was alright, or even alive?   
  
"I'm afraid Adric is dead. He died in an explosion trying to save Earth. The cybermen   
were around, you know how they are." The Doctor spoke quickly, trying to surpress the sadness in   
his voice. The mirror-Doctor nodded gravely, then brightened with a new glimmer of hope.  
  
  
"That sounds like Adric- always ready to do what had to be done. I always liked the lad.   
But what of Nyssa and Tegan? Surely they're still getting on like a house on fire?"  
  
  
The Doctor managed a half-smile.  
"Tegan's still as...how did the Brigadier put it...spirited as always. But Nyssa left us   
to help others."  
  
  
He paused as the mirror-Doctor's face fell. Obviously Nyssa had had more contact with   
the Doctor, being more logical-minded than the feisty Australian air stewardess- but the same   
expression would be expected if it had been Tegan who had left... wouldn't it? The Doctor continued.  
  
  
"She stayed on the Terminus ship to help cure Lazars disease. It was her own decision,   
Tegan and I had nothing to do with it."  
"No, I understand that," said the mirror-Doctor, a little distractedly. "Well, she's   
doing some good, I suppose."  
  
  
Suddenly, the mirror-Doctor's face flickered like a TV with a bad reception. A banging   
from where the door had been alerted the Doctor to the fact that there was still a problem with   
the console, and that Tegan and Turlough were locked outside. He turned questioningly back to   
where the mirror-Doctor was beginning to fade, and quickened his voice.  
  
  
"Listen, there's something gone wrong with the TARDIS, I wondered if you could tell me   
what it is?"  
  
  
The mirror-Doctor chuckled. "Not again. Well, you're the Doctor now- I'm sure you can   
sort it out."  
  
Completely puzzled by this piece of useless information, the Doctor shook his head and   
tried again as the level of banging from behind the invisible door increased.  
  
  
"Why are you here? Surely the council on Gallifrey wouldn't allow you to visit me for   
idle chat about companions?"  
  
  
"We're not here to check up on you- we're here to warn you." Even the mirror-Doctor's   
voice was fading into the distance. "Opposites always attract, you know....."  
  
  
A bright light filled the room for a few seconds as the portal collapsed. As the Doctor   
uncovered his eyes, he heard Tegan and Turlough tumble into through the door- it had obviously   
re-materialised as the portal collapsed. Both his companions were out of breath, but Tegan's   
harsh accent was comforting.  
  
  
"Doctor? What's going on in here, Turlough and I couldn't find the door!"  
"No, I'm not surprised."  
"What?"  
"Never mind. Right, let's see what's wrong with the console."  
  
  
As he strode out, Tegan looked questioningly at Turlough. Turlough simply shrugged.   
Tegan sighed and rolled her eyes. Yet again, the Doctor had managed to baffle his companions.   
Turlough motioned to follow the Doctor, and Tegan nodded in agreement, both too confused and   
exhausted to try speaking.   
  
  
As Turlough went out, a shining light from the back wall caught Tegan's eye. She turned   
back- and gasped. Nyssa was smiling at her shocked expression, the same warm friendliness as she   
had always had.   
  
  
"You still don't get on with him, do you?" she asked, an air of laughter in her voice.   
"Which one- Turlough or the Doctor?" retorted Tegan, rolling her eyes again.  
  
  
And for the first time since her friend had left the TARDIS, Tegan Jovanka smiled.   
-__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Well? This is my first attempt at a dr. who fic, so I'm not afraid of honest people telling me   
where I could improve on it. If anyone failed to get the 'opposites always attract, you know'   
line, send me an e-mail or a review and I'll gladly explain my confusing logic!  
Timetravelgirl (a.k.a serenity princess)  
  
30/10/02 


End file.
